As Long As You're Happy
by raven1777
Summary: Just As Long As Your Happy Richard I Told Him.Dedicated to: LiStEn To YoUr HeArT for inspiring me to write it. i dont know how she did it she just did.
1. Chapter 1

As Long As You're Happy

Author's notes: hello is regular

_Hello is flashback_

Yeah just thought it was important

Oh and this is AU

Oh and Raven is half Japanese (yeah I've been reading code lyoko)

Oh sorry if Raven seems a bit oc

Also this was lingering in my mind so I had to do it. And also this is for star fire fans who feel that I've bashed Starfire in my other story. I do love her just not as much as Raven.

Well on with the show:

As Long As You're Happy (Raven's P.O.V.)

"_Do you really have to leave Richard?"_

"_Yeah Rachel I'm going off to college"_

"_Yeah but why all the way in America"_

"_Bruce wants what's best for me"_

"_I know, but you're going to be so far away, I mean we're in France and you're in America"_

"_Don't worry Rachel I'll write and talk to you twice a week"_

_With that we kissed. This would probably be the last time I'd kiss him in a long time. He was going to leave for college. He had graduated early. And Bruce thought it was best if he went to America._

_I Love him so much. As we still kissed it became more passionate. And one thing led to another and we made love. It was my first time. At seven in the morning we got up. He had to leave early._

_I'm here now with him in front of me._

"_Richard please don't go"_

"_I have to Rachel"_

_I started sobbing. This was the first time since my mother's death. For years I had a protective shell around me so no one could get in. I wanted to be alone. But here came Richard and he showed me how to feel again._

"_Rachel please don't cry not for me"_

"_But I love you Rich"_

"_I love you too Rachel and I always will."_

"_Ok promise me one thing"_

"_Yeah anything"_

"_Will you come back to me"?_

"_What do you mean"?_

"_After you graduate will you come back to me will you come back to France and love me"_

"_Of course Rachel I couldn't imagine a world with out loving you"_

"_Thank you, I'll be here waiting for you. Here in France"_

_With that said we hugged and shared a passionate kiss. And he left._

That was years ago. Six years to be exact. And he never came back to me. He broke his promise. When I finally figured out that he wouldn't be back I broke down even more than I already did.

A few months after Richard left I found out something. I found out I was pregnant. I was so happy. But me, being pregnant was horrible.

At five months into my pregnancy I had an accident. I had fallen down the stairs. As soon as I reached the last step I knew she was gone. I felt a snapping. And I felt my world crash. I had felt my baby die. There was blood everywhere. And I cried. I never did tell Richard I was pregnant.

I then passed out. When I woke up I was in the hospital. My neighbor had heard a ruckus and decided to check up on me. She knew I was pregnant. When she saw me on the floor with blood around me she immediately called nine, one, one.

At first he would call me three times a week and he would write me letters and send me pictures. But the calls became less and less till there weren't any. The letters stopped coming.

I just thought he was busy. And I waited and I waited. It was at least a year. When I finally realized he moved on I decided I should too.

I became cold once again. I rebuilt my barriers and my shells. I did it so no one could hurt me again. I've experienced too much pain. My mother died when I was five, leaving me alone with my abusive father. He would beat me. He would throw me. He didn't care about me. Then I ran away. I ran away from Japan. I ran to France were I knew I would be safe.

Then, came Richard. He broke down the walls I had struggled to put up. I had an emotionless facade. He made me love again. And when my daughter died I felt like my whole world came crashing down. When I realized Richard was coming back I didn't cry. I just started putting my walls back up.

A few months later I found a job. I had entered a contest. Participants had to design a dress for a model. I had one with design. It actually got made.

When they sent me congrats and my prize they also wanted me to work for them. I moved to the north. I had also changed my name. I didn't want to be Rachel anymore.

I was changing and so was my life. I needed to be some one else. I changed my name to Raven Roth. I no longer wanted to be Rachel Trigon. Rachel Trigon was dead along with her daughter, Raiden Jade Nightingale Grayson.

I would work. I liked my job. And I liked my boss. She was really nice. Her name was Claudia Epstein. She had curly black hair that went to her shoulders. She was nice and compassionate. I also did like my co-workers.

One night I was up till dawn on a project. I was supposed to make a dress for a model. Her name is Kori Anders. She was very famous. And she also became my best friend.

When I was done with the dress Kori loved it so much she had to thank me in person.

"_Hello miss are you Raven"_

"_Um yes and you must be Kori"_

"_Why I am Kori"_

"_You know Kori you don't have to thank me I'm just doing my job."_

"_No but I want I am truly grateful. Your design was perfect."_

"_Thanks"_

"_Raven I have a question for you"_

"_What is it"_

"_Are your eyes and hair truly purple"_

"_Yes, yes they are"_

"_Your eyes they remind me of the amethyst stone. And your hair has a beautiful shade"_

"_Um thanks Kori"_

"_I also have another question"  
"Um what is it"_

"_Will you be a model for the company I work for? See John has been looking for an exotic model, one like your self. He would absolutely love you."_

"_I don't know what to say"_

"_Please say yes it would make me really happy"_

"_OK then yes I will be a model"_

"_Yes glorious and also will you be my friend"_

_being her friend made me think. It would mean coming out of my shell and breaking down my walls. My heart told me I could trust her but my mind didn't. I followed my heart._

"_Yeah I'll be your friend"_

"_Oh even more glorious and please call me Star or Star fire"_

"_Uh ok"_

After that I moved out of France and in with Kori in California. Kori became my best friend. Almost like the sister I never had. She's the only one who I show my smile or the only one who could make me happy. And I loved her and I knew she loved me back because she even told.

I didn't exactly know how to model, but Kori showed me. I was good but not as good as Kori.

I remember the first time I saw my pictures in a magazine. I was posing on a sandy beach. I was lying down near the water with my hair out. And with a smirk on my face.

The magazine had called me the new "It Girl"

I was known as Raven the dark exotic French model. Kori was the one who told me that. I just went along with it.

Over the next few months I modeled clothes and I took pictures. I would sign autographs and open fan mail.

"Hey Raven I'm going to go out with Robin tonight"

"Okay Star don't stay out too late and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Of course Raven"

Kori had a date with her boyfriend, Robin. That wasn't his real name but that's what she always calls him. I've never seen him before. I've only heard of him and I've only heard his voice.

Lori doesn't have pictures of him because she says it's bad luck. They've been together for at least a year and half now. From what I know he's very nice. And I know they're in love. I do think he's going to pop the question.

I dozed off into a sleep. I had been reading a book and it started to get boring. So I dozed off. Then I hear some one calling my name.

"Raven, Raven"

then I knew it was Kori.

"Yeah Kori"

"Finally, I'm engaged, I'm going to get married, married to Richard."

"Ok great but can you please get off of me you're crushing m spleen."

"Oh I'm sorry Friend Raven"

She always used Friend Raven when she was truly sorry.

"It's ok but I am happy for you"

"Oh and we're going to have a party this weekend to celebrate"

"Do I have to go" I said only joking, but she didn't catch it.

"Of course Raven do you not want to see me and Robin"

"I was joking relax Star"

"O okay well good night"

"Good night"

I got up and went to my room. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

DREAM

"Rachel please don't cry not for me"

"But I love you Rich"

"I love you too Rachel and I always will."

"Ok promise me one thing"

"Yeah anything"

"Will you come back to me"?

"What do you mean"?

"After you graduate will you come back to me will you come back to France and love me"

"Of course Rachel I couldn't imagine a world with out loving you"

DREAM OVER

I shot up from my bed. I didn't expect to dream of this. I worked so hard to repress this memory. It isn't my memory but it's Rachel's. And Rachel is long gone. I got up and went to the kitchen. I looked through the cupboards for my tea.

I took out the teapot and put some water in. I sat down on the counter and waited till it was done boiling. When I heard the whistle I turned off the stove and got my mug. I poured the water in it and took my tea bag and started to dip it.

After I drank my tea I went back to my room. I laid down on my bed, thinking of Richard. He betrayed me and broke his promise. I know deep down inside I still love him but my feelings for him are over powered by coldness in my heart.

My heart is like a glass. Let it fall and it will break. You can always fix it with some glue. It's not as good but it will do fine. Let the same glass fall again and it will shatter. Again you can always repair it.

Lat it fall one more time and there's no use in fixing it again. It would be to fragile.

I went back to sleep with Richard's face plaguing my dreams.

A Week Later

A week passed by and I was in a limo with Kori. She was so excited about the party. I was little excited to but I didn't show it. When we pulled up to a manor the driver came out and opened the door for us.

Kori stepped out first. And I saw camera's go off and buzzing. Then I stepped out I experienced the same things.

We walked in to the manor. The first things I notice are the tables and the people buzzing around. I notice a sweet melody playing from a piano.

Kori grabs my arm and we are going through a crowd.

"Come on Raven I want you to meet Robin"

"OK OK Star"

We went up to this man. He was at least two heads taller than me. Kori tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. She jumped into his arms. He was facing me. And when I looked up to see his face my breath caught in my throat. My eyes went big. I had shock written all over my face. And I could say the same thing for him.

All I could manage to say was a whisper. That was all he could manage to say too.

"Richard"

"Rachel"

well this is just going to be like 2 or 3 chapters. Tell me if you guys like it. I want some feed back. Tell me if u like the idea. And I should be updating soon on Should I Stay or Should I Go?


	2. Chapter 2

As Long As You're Happy

Author's Notes: Wow I'm glad a lot of people liked my fic.

I would like to dedicate this mini-fic to LiStEn To YoUr HeArT because somehow she inspired me to write this.

Thanks To Those Who Reviewed:

RobStar4evermagic: I'm glad you didn't flame and I'm also glad that you liked it.

Karusu-hime: ha Holy crap moment. That was funny. Thanks for reviewing and Raven isn't going to get with BB, although I did think about it.

Lunafan: thanks I just had the idea around my head plus I've been watching Code Lyoko and reading fics. well I guess you didn't have to wait for a long time. So here's your chapter.

Chica De Los Ojos Café: Toma aquí está su más.

Translation: take it, here your more

Raven42431: I love you for loving it

Dudei'mlikesobus: dude Raven was going down the stairs from her house, there is no elevator. But you were playing, and what does man guy mean.

Sailormoonrobinravengirl: well looks like I'm going to live. Yay

Well On With The Show:

As Long As You're Happy

Raven's P.O.V.

Recap:

All I could manage to say was a whisper. That was all he could manage to say too.

"Richard"

"Rachel"

When I heard Rich say my name I felt my legs go weak. His voice always did manage to make me feel like jell-o. I snapped out of it.

I just shook my head no. I was trying to tell him he had the wrong person. I didn't want him any more. I got over him.

"Yeah right your drowning in a river and it's called Da Nile." Chimed the voice in my head.

Kori finally let go of Rich. She had the biggest smile on her face. And her eyes shined like never before.

"Raven I want you to meet my fiancé, Robin or Richard"

I didn't want to say anything but I knew I had to.

"Hi I'm Raven Roth and I'm glad to finally meet you Robin"

I started to look through my memories. I was wondering I ever told him my mother's last name.

That's when I started to remember my mother. She had long black hair and almond shaped eyes. She was Japanese. She loved the culture more than life. She used to tell me stories on how her mother would make her kimonos.

I shortened her last name to Roth. Her real last name was Rothizimaki (I don't know I just made it up, I'm trying to put in more about Raven being Japanese).

I didn't know if I did tell him my mother's last name or not. I decided to forget it. He wouldn't catch on.

"Hi Raven" he asked with a confused face. I think he expected me to say Rachel Trigon.

"Ok friends you two have met so now lets start" said an excited Kori.

I looked at Kori and told her I'd be right back. I started walking around. I wanted to go to the bathroom.

When I finally got there I looked around making sure Richard wasn't following. If I do remember Rich never liked to be wrong nor did he give up. I knew he would try and get an answer out of me.

I went in to the bathroom. I looked at my self in the mirror.

"Do I look like Rachel?" I asked my self.

"I knew I should have died my hair or something"

"Why am I so stupid at least contacts"

"I hope he doesn't realize it's me"

"You know don't fret he wont he's to happy and in love to realize" my mind consulted me.

"Right"

"Although you still love him"

"I know but Kori is so happy. I'd probably kill my self if I made her sad"

"So what are you going to do" asked my mind.

"I don't know I'll ignore him"

"But you can't ignore him forever."

"I know but I wont let him drop my heart again"(Remember the comparison between her heart and a glass)

"Well I wish you luck"

"You know we're the same person"

'Yeah I know but you should know you are two different people"

"How"

"You're Rachel and Raven"

"NO Rachel died"

I didn't get an answer. I think I'm might be going crazy. I walked out of the bathroom.

I saw Kori sitting next to Richard. I was going to go somewhere else when Kori motioned for me to sit with them.

Around the table was Kori who was next to Rich. Next to Rich was a tall dark man. Next to the dark man was a scrawny man whose skin looked to be almost green with blond hair. The only seat left was between Richard and the man with Blond hair.

I took that seat. I felt awkward having Rich right next to me. He kept giving me glances. I think he was trying to assure him self I wasn't Rachel. I know he must of felt like he's seen a ghost.

The whole time I stayed quiet, with an invisible scowl on my face.

"So you're Raven Roth right," asked the man with blond hair, whose name is Gar.

"Yea" I said

"Oh cool I think you're hot" Gar said

I gave him a look of disgust. All he had on his mind was sex. I wouldn't have cared if he told me I was beautiful but hot just tells me he wants to get in my pants.

"What he means is you're beautiful" said the dark man, whose name is Viktor (I know you guys wonder why I spell it that way. Well that's my brother's name)

"Thank you Viktor"

"Call me Vik for short"

"Sure"

"So Raven you always seem to elude the paparazzi and you never been interviewed. What's your history?" asked Richard

"I don't like to talk much"

"Please Raven tell us, you've never even told me" Star said. It was her day and I didn't want to upset her.

"Fine, my name is Raven Kasha Roth"(Ha I got the name Kasha from LiStEn To YoUr HeArT's story. I hope you don't get mad)

"I'm half Japanese and I was born there. My mother died when I was young. So I went to France and learned the language. Then I met Kori and now I'm a model, with a best friend who's engaged"

"You know it sounds like you've had a pretty boring life," said Rich. It was then I knew he was catching on. I had to tell them something or he would know it was I.

"The things I left out are painful memories"

"Like what," asked Gar  
"Ones I wouldn't like to share"

"Come one tell it's not like we're going to laugh Rae," said Rich. Now I knew, that he knew that's what he used to call me.

"Yeah come on Rae we're not going to laugh" said Vik catching on with my nickname.

"Please Friend Raven" that was what got me to tell them.

"Fine, when I was eighteen I had a daughter, and she died before she was even born"

I knew that would have thrown Robin off track.

"You had a daughter? Friend Raven, how did she die"?

"I had an accident, I was five months at the time. I was going to go out. When I was coming down the stairs I tripped and fell. I had a miscarriage."

No one said anything. There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Kori broke it.

"Friend Raven I am sorry we made you bring up a horrible memory, but I do have a question"

"What is it Star"

"What would you have named her"?

"Her name would have been Raiden Jade Nightingale Gra… Roth"

I caught my self before I had said Grayson. Apparently Rich had to question me.

"Wouldn't she had been given her father's last name"

"No, because he never knew, he had left before I had the chance to tell him"

"Why did he leave" asked Viktor

"Reasons" I told him. I couldn't handle all of the questions.

"Excuse me but I need some air"

I walked out of the building and into a small garden. I looked up at the sky. Then I felt someone behind.

"Who is it"?

"It's Robin"

"Oh"

"Why didn't you tell me"?

"Tell you what"

"Don't play dumb Rachel"

"You're mistaken"

"No I would know you're eyes anywhere"

"Apparently you don't"

"Your were always full of pain, that's what attracted me"

"Stop just turn around and forget we ever had this conversation because I'm Raven"

"No you're Rachel Trigon, girl who Ran away from Japan because of her abusive father, girl whose mother's last name was Rothizimaki and died. And girl who I still love"

"Don't bull shit me Rich"

"So you are Rachel"

"Yeah I was her, but she died along with her daughter, but don't think for a second you can bull shit me. You never loved me or else you would have came back, back to France, back to me like you promised" I said in a cold voice. I still hadn't turned around to face him.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"I do still love you"

"Let go of my arm"

"No, not until you believe me"

"Please Rich just let me be"

"I cant not after all these years"

My heart had started to melt. Just like years before.

"Rich you don't love me you're in love with Kori" I said in a shaky voice.

"And if you did love me you would have returned"

"I was going to but"

"No don't lie I waited for your phone calls or your letters and they never came. I waited and you never came. You moved on, so I decided I had to, too.

"No Rachel we can make this work"

"No, no we cant, cant you see you're going to get married to my best friend, who you love"

"You're right I do love her but I love you to"

I stayed silent. I knew he was trying to make a choice.

"Go to her."

"But what about you'

"I do still love you but if you love some one you'd be happy for them no matter what"

"But Rachel"

"No, I'll be happy as long as you're happy"

"Are you sure"?

"Yeah I understand if you would have picked her. I understand because I love you both, and loving some one means to know when to let go. No matter if you are sad"

"Rachel just know I love you"

"Right"

"Don't act that way Rachel"

"Just go to her"

With that he walked away.

"Richard just as long as you're happy Richard"

I waited a few minutes and went inside. I'd be behind him with all of his choices just as long as they kept him happy. As long as he would be happy, I would too.

-----------------------------------------------------------

So it's done. I think I rushed it though. So tell me the truth did you guys like it. Well I hope ya'll review cause I want to know what you think


End file.
